


Pas de Deux

by paranoidangel



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer on the farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pathstotread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathstotread/gifts).



> Spoilers for season 2.

They danced across the meadow, sometimes meeting up for an impromptu pas de deux.

"Next year is going to be all about dancing," Kat declared, after they'd collapsed in giggles at Tara's attempts to lift her.

Tara nodded. Third year meant concentrating on her career anyway. "No more boy drama."

"Not with Sammy," Kat said quietly, as she stretched her legs.

Tara bit her lip. "I didn't mean--" she began, but Kat cut her off.

"It's easier to forget out here." She shook her head. "Can't we move the Academy to your farm?"

"No," Tara said, laughing.

"I'm sorry, Miss Raine, I thought class was in the _other_ field."

"Stop it." Still laughing, Tara stretched out a leg to prod Kat's foot. "We'll be fine," she said, once Kat was sitting cross-legged and they were calmer again.

"Promise?" Kat looked more vulnerable than Tara had ever seen her.

Although she always tried to put dancing first, something always got in the way. But she couldn't let Kat down next year. She had to take Sammy's place for Kat, just as Kat had to take Sammy's place for her. "I promise," she said solemnly, and hoped she could keep it.


End file.
